


Peppermints and a Twinkie

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Crack, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Mouth Fucking, Peppermint, Spanking, it's so tiny!, peppermint blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Negan sees peppermints and wants a special Twinkie in his mouth. Total crack.





	Peppermints and a Twinkie

Negan rubbed at his temples wishing he could lie in bed with Daryl's tiny disco stick but no he had to work on Christmas no less. Writing faster he pushed all fantasies away and focused on what was in front of him. Negan opened his desk drawer and smirked at fruition of an glorious idea.

Daryl laid in bed waiting on his bat wielding king. He rubbed at his slit and dribbled, using his natural slick to stroke all three inches of his wee wee. He wished Negan was here to witness his touching, Daryl wanted to see his impressive dick swell in arousal. There was no place for jealousy at Negan's much larger member especially when it got him off.

As if reading Daryl's thoughts Negan busted in. “Well well well is little swizzler getting wet?” Negan tsk’d. Daryl stroked harder, swirling at his dot of a pee hole. “Negan.” He grunted, bucking up into his much larger hands. “How's it feel all that skin jerking every inch of Mr.Tiny?” Daryl groaned out. “Good but not as good as you.” Negan smirked and took over, jerking that little cocktail for all it was. 

Daryl gasped, closing his eyes as his abdomen pooled in want. Negan held down on his dick with just two fingers for that was all that was really needed. “Not yet baby.” He cooed softly into Daryl's ear, giving it a kiss. Negan took out a bag, it crinkled but Daryl paid it no mind as Negan stripped, throwing his boxers in Daryl's face and laughing heartily at his scowl. Daryl spread his legs, looking past his dick that stood erect but could never block the view of even the blindest man.

Negan smirked and popped a peppermint into his mouth, smirking proud as he sucked loud and hard on the candy. “What are you doing?” Daryl whined, wanting his meat scepter to get off. A second protest died on his tongue when Negan sucked his midget tip in and Daryl groaned out at minty slurps and licks to his cock. “Yeah Negan.” He cried, wrapping legs around Negan's bobbing head. “Like that?” Negan bragged and sucked harder.

Daryl grasped his hair and fucked his throbbing smallness into Negan's hardly working mouth. Negan's rubbed at his hole teasingly and Daryl panted, fucking in harder. Negan pulled off, rubbing his dick quickly as he watched that pink twig drip. “I want you to fuck my mouth hard Daryl.” Negan breathed noisily through excitement and laid on his back. Daryl straddled his face and pressed his sad length to Negan's waiting mouth. 

A wet warmth welcomed him and Daryl pushed in fully, thrusting his dick in and out. Negan moaned, stroking his shaft as half his mouth was taken by Daryl. He spread perky cheeks and fingered at his hole, sucking sloppily on his minipop. Daryl howled when he pressed the peppermint still in his mouth against his slit and sucked harder. “Negan.” He thrusted, releasing his speck of seed in Negan's mouth. Negan's spit diluted the ounce of cum spoiling it’s taste as he swallowed in down.

“Tasty!” Negan lied but he still got off on Daryl's smallness, his dollop of cream. Negan slapped his rear. “Now let me come on that tiny dick.” Daryl laid down, his softened peeper trying to harden as Negan stroked himself. Negan took Daryl's dick and jerked it with his, it seemed to take forever for his hands to come back down to meet Daryl's length but he groaned out at Negan's aroused face as he stroked harder. Negan pressed his flushed and heated head to Daryl's and moaned out coating Daryl's entire weenie and surrounding flesh in his seed. “Hmm look at cute little dickie painted all white. Who knew that was hiding under your man bush. Thank you." Negan leaned down and kissed his little redneck like his life depended on it and maybe it did. “I thank you too Negan.” Daryl sighed knowing no one would know what snallness hid in his pubs. Still Mr. Tiny and him were finally satisfied for the night.


End file.
